


Discussion

by KymikaEiram



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymikaEiram/pseuds/KymikaEiram
Summary: Gilbert avait pris sa décision.Qu'importe les conséquences, après tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.Il avait besoin de cette discussion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> L'écriture est un immense océan où l'on se perd parfois. Après plusieurs années loin de cette passion, me revoilà sur un navire qui vogue dans le brouillard, avec mon imagination comme phare pour me guider.
> 
> Je n'écris pas les textes les plus originaux, ni les plus parfaits mais j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir (ou redécouvrir pour certains cas comme ici) mes écrits, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.
> 
> Ce texte a été déjà publié sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo Kymika il y a quelques années. La version ici présentée a été légèrement modifiée et retravaillée.
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire est la mienne.

Ses bottes martelaient le sol glacé. À cette heure tardive, il ne croisa que quelques soldats encore éveillés qui le saluèrent avec respect. Son passé militaire et sa réputation le précédait même au milieu de ce sanglant conflit. Ludwig préservait les apparences, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il n'avait rien de sa puissance passée et son statut était plus que précaire. Il ne pouvait quitter la base et était tenu loin des décisions importantes. Tout juste avait-il l'autorisation de se déplacer sans la surveillance du grand blond. Il n'allait pas se mentir, cette situation lui déplaisait au plus haut point et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire évoluer.

Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que les Alliés décident de passer à l'offensive. Cette sombre pensée lui arracha un sourire. Voilà à quoi il était réduit, lui, le génialissime Prusse. À attendre que l’un des deux camps décide de conclure cette guerre qui n'avait déjà fait que trop de morts, comme si la première n'avait pas suffi à dévaster les pays, laissant une trace indélébile dans le paysage et dans les mémoires. Et surtout souhaiter sa propre défaite. D'histoire d'homme et de nation, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un avoir ce genre de souhait. Peut-être était-il devenu fou et perdait-il le peu de bon sens qui lui restait. Au moins, il aurait peut-être trouvé une raison à son trop grand calme.

Elle allait bien se terminer cette maudite guerre, songea-t-il. Enfin, c'est tout ce qu'il espérait. Le régime mis en place par son frère n'était pas viable sur la durée, celui de leur ex-allié russe était tout aussi inquiétant et il n'avait que peu d'échos sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique coincé sur cette maudite montagne.

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres, il arriva dans l'aile ouest, celle où l'on détenait les prisonniers de guerre importants, mais aussi où se trouvaient les salles d’interrogatoires. Pourtant, malgré la superficie des lieux, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver la porte qu'il cherchait. Il frappa deux coups, et attendit un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas prendre le prisonnier par surprise. Personne n'aimait être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, lui compris. Et le militaire préférait qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions lorsqu'il entrerait. Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, au contraire même. Pourtant, lorsque Gilbert franchit la porte, son regard se figea. Les soldats n'avaient pas été tendres avec le français lors des interrogatoires et malgré son statut de nation, il faisait peur à voir. Son regard semblait être perdu dans le vague, et il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Sur la table, son repas n'avait pas été touché, tout comme la couverture qui était encore pliée au pied du lit. Gilbert sentit son corps se crisper face à la cruauté des hommes, il ne la supportait plus, il ne supportait plus toute cette violence gratuite, toute cette violence au nom d'un idéal lointain et inaccessible. C’est donc le cœur serré qu'il s’avança dans la petite chambre, bien que rien ne trahisse ses douloureuses pensées.

« - Prusse.  
\- France.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en mon humble demeure à cette heure tardive ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de préparer une nouvelle offensive contre les Britanniques ou superviser la construction d'un nouveau camp de concentration, demanda la nation française avec animosité tout en quittant avec difficulté le lit sur lequel il était installé.  
\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi France. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas là officiellement, sinon j'aurais toute une brigade de SS à mes côtés pour te faire cracher tout ce que tu sais sur la situation actuelle de ton pays, déclara le soldat allemand avec un calme troublant.  
\- J'ai survécu à la Révolution française, j'ai vaincu lors de la guerre de Cent ans et je suis encore là. Tout comme toi. Alors ce n'est pas avec vos misérables méthodes de tortures que vous allez me faire parler, s'exclama t-il avec hargne. Après la violence physique, la violence psychologique. Je sais que tu excelles dans ce domaine mon cher. Tu n'aurais pas cru que je résiste autant. Et pas la peine d'essayer la mièvrerie ou je ne sais quelle autre tactique vicieuse et insidieuse. J'en ai vu des guerres, j'en ai connu des massacres mais vous n'arriverez pas à me faire parler. Et puis, après tout, tu n'es même plus un pays, donc j'ignore même la raison de ta présence ici. Dans sa folie des grandeurs, ton cher petit frère t'a annexé sans te demander ton avis. C'est bien l’instinct fraternel mais ça t'as mené à ta perte Gilbert, déclara le représentant de la France avec humeur face à cet intrus, sachant que ses propos risquaient de faire réagir l'albinos.  
\- J'en ai cruellement conscience. Je vois chaque jour mon frère sombrer un peu plus dans cette folie nazie. Comment un seul homme peut-il faire autant de morts au pris d'une idéologie ? J'ai les mains tâchées de sang et je ne suis plus le puissant Empire que j'étais, expliqua l'albinos en s'appuyant contre le mur, faisant face au blond, le plastique de ses bottes crissant sur le mur carrelé.. Mais sache une chose, sans ma présence, Ludwig ne serait rien de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, répliqua l’homme à la chevelure neige. Et c'est à ce moment que je regrette de lui avoir donné toute ma confiance et toutes mes forces. Trahi par ma propre famille, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à pire. Je suis devenu le bras armé d'un conflit où je n'ai pas ma place, soupira-t-il.  
\- Ton frère est devenu avide de pouvoir et pourtant, il n'est qu'un enfant comparé à nous autres. Et tu en as toujours eu conscience Prusse. C'est dans notre sang, dans nos gènes en tant que nations. Nous voulons toujours plus, aller toujours plus loin, étendre nos territoires et créer des empires. Mais plus nous montons haut, plus la chute est rude. La guerre n'apporte rien de bon, jamais. Je suis mal placé pour parler mais sache que je ne m'abaisserais point devant une dictature. Je suis le pays de la Liberté et des Droits de l'homme. J'ai vu mon peuple se déchirer entre populisme et monarchie, déclara Francis en portant instinctivement une main à son cou en souvenir de cette sombre période, comme si la fine cicatrice qui marquait encore sa peau le brûlait. Et pourtant, je l'ai aussi vu se relever et s'unir pour une même cause. Alors oui la France est divisée entre Vichy et le peuple libre, mais sache que jamais Elle ne tombera sous la coupe du IIIème Reich. Mon pays est brisé, divisé entre deux systèmes de pensées mais jamais il n'abdiquera. Nous ne trahiront pas les idéaux pour lesquels nous nous sommes battus. Jamais ! »

Les propos du français tirèrent un sourire amer au germanique. Même dans sa situation actuelle, il se laissait aller à un discours grandiloquent. Il n'en avait en général rien à faire et ne l'écoutait plus au bout de quelque temps mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et qui avait captivé son attention. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Chacun avait vu l'autre sombrer dans la folie, avide de conquêtes, mais aussi à la recherche d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer tandis que le poids des morts devenait trop lourd à porter, ou tout simplement pour échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un qui était comme eux. Une souffrance commune que nul autre individu ne connaissait. Celle de voir le temps passer et les gens aimés disparaître peu à peu... On les idéalisait mais après tout, ils n'étaient que le reflet de leur peuple et de leurs souffrances. Individus ambivalents aux personnalités variées et aux histoires remplies de sanglantes batailles. Chaque mort leur rappelait un peu plus leur condition, eux qui traversaient les âges sans prendre une ride. Tempus Fugit. Que représente pour eux une année ? Pas grand-chose, quelques souvenirs, des cicatrices si un conflit a explosé.

Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fouillait dans les poches de son uniforme, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait. C'était une petite boîte métallique. Elle était usée et semblait avoir vu des voyages et pourtant un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de son propriétaire à sa vue. Elle en avait vécu des batailles, tantôt cabossée, tantôt couverte de boue, de sang, ouverte à la lueur d'une vieille lampe à pétrole au milieu d'un champ de bataille entre deux assauts ou bien en temps de paix en compagnie de ses camarades... Dire que c'était l'homme en face de lui qui lui avait offert cet étui à cigarettes, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans ce qui correspondait à leur adolescence, qu'ils gagnaient peu à peu en puissance et étendaient leurs territoires à travers le globe.

« - Attrape, c'est pour toi, déclara Gilbert en lui lançant la boîte sans préavis. C'est un petit souvenir de notre dernier conflit, un des derniers à la tête de mon armée, je dirais même. Dire que c'est ce bref conflit qui a fini par aboutir à la première Grande Guerre... Le passé influence le présent de bien des manières. Et même si les hommes trépassent, les conflits restent dans les mémoires collectives bien qu'ils n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs. Nous devrions leur servir d'exemple, de ne pas les entraîner dans les vices qui nous caractérisent et dans des conflits qui les dépassent. Et pourtant, tous, nous agissons pour notre propre bien être avant de penser au leur. Nous aimons nos peuples mais nous ne pouvons pas refréner nos envies de conquêtes, d'autant plus que bien trop souvent nos dirigeants nous secondent dans nos moments de folies. Enfin, je pourrais parler au passé que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose me concernant, ajouta l'allemand avec un fatalisme mesuré.  
\- Tu as toujours été un grand nostalgique Prusse. Même lorsque nous n’étions que de jeunes nations. Tu n'aimais pas le changement et tu ne l'aimes toujours pas. Tu as vu des grands sombrer et tu risques fort de sombrer à ton tour dans peu de temps. Mais quelle gentille attention de ta part, on n’en trouve plus chez moi depuis des années, déclara le français avec néanmoins une pointe de cynisme tout en allumant une cigarette. J'aimerais te dire que tu ne récoltes que ce que tu mérites, mais je ne puis le faire. Je ne peux pas te tenir responsable de tout ce qui arrive actuellement, sinon tu ne serais pas là devant moi. Tu as trop d'honneur et de fierté. Tu es égoïste et imbu de ta propre personne, mais je sais aussi que tu te tiens aux décisions que tu as prises. Tu sais ce que je vois en face de moi ? Je vois un homme qui a vécu trop de choses, trop de massacres. Tu ne prends plus aucun plaisir à les voir me torturer, toi qui en étais si avide par le passé, toi qui aimait voir le sang couler, lire l'angoisse dans les regards terrifiés d'une population décimée à petit feu. Toi qui aimais tant combattre, tu acceptes de rester en retrait sans avoir ton mot à dire. Quel glorieux portrait je te dresse mon cher Gilbert, conclut Francis avec franchise, fixant l'albinos. Et pourtant, tous ces mots, toutes ces paroles pourraient m'être adressées. Nous avons perdu notre innocence le jour où nous avons versé notre premier sang, et pourtant, nous n'avons aucun regret. En quoi cette guerre est-elle différente ? Je l'ignore, et en l'état actuel des choses, c'est ma dernière considération. Notre volonté expansionniste n'a jamais cessé de couler dans nos veines et pourtant, si d'autres nations sont nées, c'est bien pour que tout cela cesse. Pologne n'a pas disparu lors de sa dissolution, tout comme toi. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps, mais j'en doute fort. Alors pourquoi d'autres ont-ils périt avant nous ? Cela reste un mystère. Peut-être qu'un jour nous partirons, aussi mystérieusement que nous sommes arrivés, nos enfants et successeurs prendront notre place, et de nouveaux conflits surviendront. Ou bien nous mourrons parmi les hommes que nous chérissons tant, sans qui nous ne serions rien et pour qui nous sommes tout. Et... »

Une quinte de toux plia en deux le français, l’empêchant de poursuivre, tandis que ses lèvres se teintaient de rouge et que sa respiration devenait laborieuse. D'autres français venaient de mourir nota silencieusement l'albinos. Pourtant, c’est sans aucune hésitation qu'il s'approcha de ce dernier pour le réinstaller sur son lit de fortune. À son grand regret, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, hormis le voir se tordre de douleur devant lui et l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal. Et puis, l'armée nazie avait besoin de lui vivant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de passer l'arme à gauche pour qu'il soit accusé de meurtre et que la situation dégénère un peu plus à l'échelle mondiale. Déjà que la quasi-totalité de l'hémisphère nord avait rejoint ou ne tarderais plus à rejoindre le conflit, il ne manquerait plus que les autres nations du sud, par solidarité ou il ne savait quelle autre stupidité, viennent à leur tour alourdir le nombre de morts et de personnes impliquées. Il pouvait compatir à sa douleur aussi, mais cela ne serait pas d'une grande utilité puisqu'ils avaient été plus souvent ennemis qu’alliés ces derniers siècles et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ses souffrances. Il essayait de se souvenir si une rafle ou tout autre intervention militaire était prévue dans les jours à venir mais rien ne semblait lui venir à l'esprit. Il n'était pas au courant de tout, mais parfois, son frère laissait échapper des informations concernant les interventions à venir dans ses moments de fatigues. Comme s’il cherchait malgré tout l'approbation de l'ancien puissant royaume qu'avait été Gilbert, comme s’il cherchait à être rassuré par son grand frère.

Des morts, il y en avait tous les jours dans les deux camps, mais trop peu pour les faire se tordre de douleur comme ici. Quelles atrocités son « peuple » avait-il encore commis ? Combien de familles avaient été détruites au nom de l'effort de guerre? Combien de soldats ou d'innocents civils avaient-ils encore péri ? Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer ? La douleur qui vrillait ses entrailles lors des guerres par le passé n'existait plus. Il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide, un silence pesant, enlevant peu à peu les dernières traces de son statut de nation. Ses blessures ne guérissaient plus aussi rapidement qu’auparavant, et il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir des vertiges ou de perdre l'équilibre. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il voyait son homologue français et bien qu'ils soient dans des camps ennemis, il avait toujours eu de la considération pour celui-ci. Et même du respect mais ça, il ne l'admettrait pas. Il ne fallait pas non plus lui en demander trop.

Le vieux Fritz lui avait dit que c'était à l'article de la mort que l'on se rendait compte de sa vie passée et de toutes ses erreurs, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait le vrai sens des paroles du vieil homme. Il avait apprécié tous ses dirigeants mais ce dernier avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il avait été tour à tour un père, un ami, un confident et l'un de ses plus précieux alliés. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait ce que ce dernier avait cherché à lui transmettre. Des siècles après, il comprenait enfin la sagesse de cet homme, sa sincérité et aussi ses conseils, ses remarques. C'était peut-être un peu tard pour changer le monde et réécrire l'histoire, mais il pouvait encore faire une chose pour ne pas totalement sombrer et disparaître.  
Une fois le français visiblement en état de l'écouter et ayant obtenu son attention, Gilbert prit la parole.

« - Francis, tu te raccroches à des mots, à des souvenirs pour ne pas périr. Tu es brisé et ton pays est démantelé peu à peu. Tu dois me haïr pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ses dernières années, ses derniers siècles. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir. Nous avons été ennemis et aujourd'hui, nos situations sont presque similaires. Je suis emprisonné dans mon propre pays, aux mains de mon frère qui n'en porte plus que le nom. Je ne me leurre pas, je sais qu’une fois la guerre terminée, je disparaîtrais comme bien d'autres nations avant moi, ou bien je serais jeté en pâture à l'un des vainqueurs. On ne te demandera qu'une chose, moi et mon putain d’égoïsme. Ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas les guerres qui nous ont déchirées, n'oublie pas de dire à Lud' de faire attention à lui, et n'oublie pas les soirées à boire plus que de raison en compagnie d'Antonio et à emmerder nos confrères. N'oublie pas tout ça et ne me fais pas disparaître des mémoires. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je suis peut-être bien naïf de croire que tu ne me tiens pas rancune de tout ce qui a eu lieu ces dernières années, mais tu es aussi la seule personne à qui je pouvais le demander. Crée un monde en paix, où les guerres n'auront plus leur place !  
\- Gil...  
\- S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à me répéter. Ces mots m'ont assez coûté, le coupa presque sèchement le prussien, reprenant le visage froid qu'il abhorrait et dont il usait pourtant pour se protéger de toute question superflue de la part du français. »

Tournant les talons, il récupéra son étui à cigarette qui était négligemment posé sur le lit et mit à la place un vieux carnet. Il planta une dernière fois son regard carmin dans celui du blond, espérant que celui-ci accède à sa demande. Tous deux connaissaient le contenu de ce carnet et Gilbert ne voyait personne d'autre à qui le confier. Le français avait entre ses mains l'ensemble des mémoires de la nation prussienne, ou du moins les lieux où étaient cachées les clefs permettant d’accéder à ce lieu secret. L'endroit où il conservait tous ses manuscrits, toutes ses pensées, toute son histoire. Des chevaliers teutoniques en passant par la monarchie, tout y était consigné avec une grande minutie. Toute sa vie était couchée sur des feuilles de papier dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait léguer au monde. Peut-être que l'on allait jeter tout ça aux flammes ou bien que l'on classerait ses ouvrages dans les bibliothèques, à côté du récit des grands hommes de ce Monde. Peut-être même qu'ils serviraient à instruire les jeunes nations qui viendraient grossir leur rang. Tout était possible, le meilleur comme le pire. La fin de la guerre était proche, très proche.

Les sirènes de la base hurlaient des ordres en allemand. La chute commençait. Ils allaient perdre. Enfin, son frère allait perdre, lui avait déjà tout perdu pendant ce conflit. Le respect des autres nations. Sa famille, mais surtout son peuple et ses terres. Il n'avait aucun doute maintenant sur l'issue du conflit et pourtant, un étrange sentiment de satisfaction rempli son esprit face à ce constat. Il avait perdu. Il aurait dû être en colère, dévasté et empli de haine et avoir soif de revanche, mais non. Des personnes avaient combattu pour stopper la folie meurtrière de Ludwig. Des personnes s'étaient opposées à lui. Son frère allait pouvoir se reconstruire sur des bases solides, loin de la dérive sanglante de son dirigeant actuel. Les autres pays l’aideraient, il en était certain, après qu'il ait payé pour ses crimes. Bien que les rancunes persistent, il ne pouvait pas, pour le bien du monde, créer de nouveaux conflits. Bien que les rancunes sont tenaces entre eux, ils savaient aussi qu’ils étaient tous passés par là à un moment où à un autre de leur longue histoire et qu'on ne pouvait lui lancer la pierre. Bien qu'il haïsse ce que son frère était actuellement, il ne pouvait pas renier les moments partagés et il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter le meilleur pour les siècles à venir. De devenir une grande puissance respectée par tous et qui œuvre pour de grandes causes. Et il souhaitait cela à toutes les autres nations, alliées comme ennemies. De vivre à nouveau dans un monde sans conflits, dans un monde en paix.

« - Adieu Francis. Prends soin de toi une fois la guerre terminée. »

Gilbert quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Et après ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour avoir le mot de la fin et savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Gilbert.

« Quelqu'un a vu Prusse depuis la fin de la guerre ? Personne n'a de ses nouvelles et au vu de son caractère, c'est assez surprenant qu'il soit resté silencieux malgré la défaite. Il aurait été le premier à venir réclamer vengeance, déclara une nation alliée. Et puis, il doit expier ses crimes et être puni pour ses derniers, comme son frère. Il a sa part de responsabilité lui aussi.  
\- Il semble avoir disparu, peu après le débarquement d'après Allemagne, comme un lâche. Il est parti sans un mot, sans une lettre ou autre. Mais vu l'état de notre prisonnier, on ignore si les informations qu'il nous transmet son correctes. Il ne semble pas avoir encore toute sa tête et se rend petit à petit compte des atrocités qu'il a commise. Et puis, seul, il ne peut plus grand chose contre nous de toute manière et personne ne serait assez fou pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire.  
\- Il finira bien par réapparaître un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas Francis ? Demanda un autre pays sans vraiment s'en inquiéter. »

Le français ne répondit rien à la question de son collègue, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre. Le printemps était là. Il n’y avait plus de bombes qui s’écrasaient. Plus de coups de feux et d’explosions. Les nations ne cherchèrent pas plus loin face à l'absence de réaction de leur collègue. La reconstruction allait être lente et les mois de détention avaient laissé des traces pour leur allié. Tout était trop récent, trop frais dans leur mémoire et dans leur corps. Et pourtant, le représentant de la France n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitter cette pièce, tous les traiter d'imbéciles et aller respirer l'air libre, marcher jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus, hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Déverser sa colère et sa souffrance sans avoir personne pour le juger ou lui faire le moindre reproche. Il n'était pas une jeune nation qui avait besoin qu'on la soutienne, il laissait ça avec grand plaisir à Ludwig qui en avait bien plus besoin que lui actuellement.

Aucun n'avait compris la situation qu'avait vécue Gilbert pendant cette guerre. Il n'avait été qu'une victime lui aussi et même, à ses yeux, la première victime de tout ça. Les hommes pouvaient se relever, se reconstruire à nouveau et repartir sur de bonnes bases grâce à leur aide. Les autres nations allaient plus ou moins récupérer leurs territoires maintenant que tout cela était terminé et se refaire une santé petit à petit. Mais lui ne pouvait plus, il avait trop longtemps vécu, trop longtemps souffert, ne pouvant même plus avoir foi en tout ce qui avait fait sa puissance. Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la chambre qui lui servait de prison, il avait vu rouge. Il s'était attendu à voir l'albinos rempli de haine vis à vis de sa personne, prêt à le détruire, à utiliser leur amitié pour briser son esprit. Mais non, il avait trouvé un homme amer et très réaliste quant à sa situation. Les premiers échanges avaient été tendus, et il avait été proche de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais le calme de la nation avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Son regard lui avait rappelé celui de ses rois à l'aube de leur mort. Grandeur. Suffisance. Solitude. Comme si Gilbert savait ce qui allait avoir lieu, ce qui l'attendait, avec une étonnante clarté. Jamais il n'avait vu le puissant Empire aussi perdu. Aussi paisible. Son regard rouge ne flambait même plus de la rage de vivre qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Il semblait avoir accepté cette situation cruelle, avoir perdu tout espoir de survie. Et aujourd’hui, Françis n'avait pas pu trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter. C'était son plus grand regret. Et pour une fois, le pays de la liberté était resté silencieux face à la souffrance de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses plus proche amis.

Il ne lui tenait pas rancune des actions menées pendant cette guerre, ayant appris par la suite qu'il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire sur les décisions prises par son frère alors que tout indiquait le contraire.. Il avait sûrement dû essayer de le raisonner à maintes reprises, mais n'avait pu obtenir gain de cause. Ludwig n'était plus l'enfant qui regardait les exploits de son frère avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, mais un homme accompli, refusant d'écouter celui qui lui avait tout appris. Chaque nation prenait un jour son envol, loin de la main qui l'avait nourrie. Ce n'était jamais des bons moments, tous pouvaient s'accorder sur ce point-là et jamais les conséquences n'en avait été aussi tragiques. Des guerres d'indépendance, il y en avait toujours eu, car la liberté s'obtient généralement au prix fort. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il avait enfin compris la raison de la visite de Gilbert. Gilbert lui avait transmis ses derniers souhaits, des souhaits pour un monde qu'il ne verrait jamais. Un monde de paix. Maintenant, c'était à eux d’œuvrer pour que celui-ci se réalise. A eux de mettre leurs différends de côté et sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauver de ce monde brisé.

Son poing frappa d'un geste rageur la vitre qui se trouvait devant lui et les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues, sous le regard inquiet des autres pays, qui n'osaient pas l'approcher. Il releva alors son regard azur vers eux et, prenant une inspiration, déclara :

« - Gilbert est parti comme d'autres nations avant lui. Il ne reviendra pas. »

La nouvelle figea les nations présentes dans la pièce, laissant juste résonner à ses oreilles les battements trop rapides de son coeur. Tout cela leur semblait irréaliste au vu de leurs mines déroutées et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, tout prenait son sens. L'air perdu d'Allemagne, les continuelles sauts d'humeur de France depuis leur libération et le sentiment de vide unanime qui s'était emparé d'eux à la fin de la guerre. Comme si une page de l’histoire s’était tournée.

Une nation avait disparu et pourtant, le Monde continuait de tourner, inlassablement. Avec ou sans eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette première fiction vous a plu !
> 
> Je reviens très vite avec d'autres écrits.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce teste a une place toute particulière dans mon coeur car il me suit depuis de nombreuses années, toujours modifié ici et là avec l'évolution de ma plume et mon inspiration digne des montagnes russes.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu.
> 
> Kymika


End file.
